


Duty

by 1337nik



Series: SML Challenges [5]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: sailormoonland, Gen, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1337nik/pseuds/1337nik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pluto and Saturn accept their fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers / Timeline:** Ep. 197
> 
>  **Prompt:** Write about a given scene from the perspective of anyone involved. (Scene was from episode 197 of the anime.)
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** _Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon_ is property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha, and Toei Animation.
> 
>  **Notes:** Won [third place](http://s917.photobucket.com/user/411media/media/SML/Banners/Mine/eye.png) in the _Through My Eyes_ challenge during Battle V at [SML](http://sailormoonland.livejournal.com).

Uranus. Neptune.

Traitors.

They who swore to protect this system, and our princess, have aligned themselves with our greatest enemy. To see those bracelets on their wrists is like a dagger to the heart. I look into their eyes, hoping to see something, anything. 

"Why are you doing this?" Pluto’s voice is high with panic.

"You know why." Neptune is calm and cold.

"This is how we fight."

They attack. Uranus comes hard and fast, but in that split second, I see it. All along, they were doing this for her. How foolish of me to doubt them.

"Pluto!" I check.

"Yes, I sense it too."

Silently we both get it. We all get it.

A Senshi’s duty is to protect her princess.

By any means necessary.


End file.
